15 Days of the Incredable Icefen
by ThatGirlWithThoseIssues
Summary: The remaining Kullervo army starts yet another war with the Society, this time they are the ones who have the numbers and strength. With the Society crumbling to dust, Icefen is the only one who can save the day.


_**A/N: **I want to thank Mbali97 for beta-ing this chapter as well as everyone from the CQ forum, hope the CQ awards go well! Anyway, this is my next story that I have been trying to finish for a long time. It has nothing to do with Running Away, so there shouldn't be a Kullervo going around trying to capture Connie. :P Hope everyone will enjoy reading it. :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing that belongs to CQ or any other fandom. All I own is a room full of books and a guitar._

_**15 Days of the Incredible Icefen**_

_Chapter 1: Capture Could be Worse._

Icefen galloped though the thick bushes, trying not to pant. The landscape around him was somehow extraordinary, trees and grass shone eerily together in yellowish moonlight that seemed to surround them. He would have stopped to admire it if he wasn't in such a hurry. Forest animals, such as squirrels, didn't hide from fear of being hunted as he passed, instead their eyes pleaded him to run in the other direction as the ice-cold wolf momentarily glared at them. Icefen hated those kind of animals, the kind that would just give up and rather be slaves... The air itself felt frostier against his fur than ever before. But he assumed it was the sound of hooves galloping right behind him that made the air cooler and his throat tie a knot around itself. The horrors that very sound awakened in Icefen's already bruised head made it impossible for the cold giant wolf to stop, it no longer mattered if he was tired or not, he had to survive. "_For my companion..." _he thought. "_That's my one and only reason..."_

Icefen risked a glance back. Behind him, two very bony pegasi galloped to capture him. Those pegasi were made of pure black ice, their eyes burned with eternal flame and as they breathed though their icy nostrils, branches of trees froze when within their reach. This rare type of pegasi was called the Shadow Pegasus, and every mystical creature alive knew better than to approach them.

_"Oh God...they're scarier than the stories of war the old dragons tell," _Icefen thought, wincing at the Shadow Pegasi's burning glare. He instantly turned his head to look forward._Not looking where you're going is the biggest mistake any creature can make_. This rule came fifth on his 'To Survive list'. Besides, it almost shielded him from the pegasi's cruel glare.

In the horizon, Icefen could just make out an open entrance to a clearing._"Yes! Rat should be in that clearing! All I have to do is rescue him now!" _the wolf thought triumphantly. Icefen added some speed to his gallop, intrigued that he now could. Bursting into the clearing, the wolf nearly tripped over his own legs at the sudden sight of humans on trees. All of them had bows, and every single bow with arrows was aimed at him.

"Don't move or we'll shoot you!" a female voice called from the trees.

Without thinking, Icefen leaped backwards, totally disobeying the woman's orders. He leapt straight at the Shadow Pegasi that just managed to catch up with him. Being a frost wolf, it is hard to actually freeze, but when Icefen's backside touched the horses, his insides and outsides literally felt as if they were being frozen. Yelping, he jumped high and sharply to the left, accidentally knocking some people off trees in the process. For a reaction, it was pretty good and could act as a distraction, Icefen decided.

Suddenly, something heavy landed on top of the wolf, nearly squashing him altogether. He tried to shrug it off, acting and moving with uttermost violence of a wild animal. He didn't succeed however, so he tried another move. His sharp, long claws dug into the dirty ground, his muscles tensed as he prepared to pounce. Icefen let out one quick icy breath before he pushed himself forward. The wolf didn't get far though, half way through his pounce, his muzzle met one of the ends of a net that he assumed was an attacker. Trapped and senselessly shocked, Icefen chewed the net, watching very carefully as his enemies surrounded him. There was no hope of escaping.

The girl who earlier shouted at him stepped forwards. She wore a cloak and her features were unclear in the darkness of the forest, which was still getting darker as the sun set itself to sleep.

"Are you in the Society for 'Protection' of Mystical Creatures?" the girl said, sounding very straightforward and commanding.

Icefen stopped chewing, if he wasn't in a death trap before, he certainly was now. Either way, whatever he said would be thrown against him. Before he could answer, however fortunate or unfortunate it was, someone spoke up.

"Leave him to me, Elaine, I know how to deal with Frost Wolves."

A man rushed forwards, obviously the owner of the voice. A flash of fear crossed the girl Elaine's eyes and she stepped back rather quickly. The man stared at Icefen, looking for any signs of emotion. When he found only stubbornness mixed with determination in Icefen's eyes, he whispered the words the icy wolf dreaded.

"Take him to camp." Pausing, the strange man turned around, ready to stride off before adding "And put him with the other prisoners."

...

Icefen was on a rescue mission, which he had failed. Rat had been captured on his way home from school last night and there was only one group of people and mystical creatures who would do such a horrible thing. There was only one other group that accepted mystical creatures as part of the leaders. That group was of course the remaining Kullervo army. They struck blindly at the Society without Kullervo at their side. However stupid or blind they were, even more creatures joined them and turned against the people that protected them, creatures that were thought to be truly extinct came magically back to life, or maybe came out of their hiding.

Icefen sighed. The world was running right into yet another era of the ancient war that continued for millennia with no end. Mystical creature against mystical creature. This wasn't fair, it wasn't right, not under any circumstance. Flying wasn't right also, he hated it, despaired it with all his heart. And at this very moment he was being lifted by the same net that captured him some two hundred feet up in the air in the paws of a flying dragon. It took all his efforts not to throw up. The wolf found his thoughts circling around those matters: Rat, dragons, air, flying, Rat, puking, the Kullervo army's camp and...more puking.

Icefen realised he was growing tired and that his eyelids were drooping. His mind flexed back, subconsciously, to the good times with Rat. It would have taken all his might to stay awake at those horrifying moments of the dreaded flying. He chose to get lost in the great memories instead. At least those memories brought comfort in the most vulnerable situations.

...

_That's the first chapter, what do you guys/girls think? I really had no idea how to end it so I hope the ending is alright, at least it kind of explains what's happening._

_Come on people, the review button is too lonely for words :( So, please review!_


End file.
